


Christmas Shenanigans

by Somewhat_Suggestive



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anatole doesn't fuck it up au, Andrei is clumsy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Parties, Dolokhov is a lovable dick :), Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Natasha is Adorable, established relationships - Freeform, just wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Suggestive/pseuds/Somewhat_Suggestive
Summary: What do you get when you modernize a bunch of War and Peace Characters and put 'em in college during the holidays? A fuckin' mess that's what you get... but also some funny Christmas fluff. Enjoy this bullshit :-]Tagged T for smoochin', drug use, and vulgar language(p.s. characters and relationships are tagged for future chapters as well, but tags for future chapters will be added when they're added)
Relationships: Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin, Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Natasha and Andrei

"Natasha, have you lit the candles?" Andrei yells absurdly loudly for the short distance there is between him and Natasha.

"Wait... I thought that you were lighting the candles?" Natasha yelled from across the dorm. 

Andrei sighed and placed down the snow globe he was fiddling with and cracked a smile. "No, Natasha that was your job." Heavens, he loved the girl, but she could be a bit spacey sometimes. He stumbled over to a drawer only tripping over a few things on his way there, and rummages around until he finds a lighter and he tosses it over to Natasha.

She just barely manages to catch it and still fumbles around with it trying to strike up a flame. The lighter finally starts working and she lights a few festive themed candles. "Hey dear, didn't we have Winter Wonderland last year?" She lifts up a white candle in a glass jar decorated with the outlines of hills and pine trees. 

"I don't remember, dear. I'm sure they won't mind us having one of the same candles from last year, at least it smells good" He sends her a sweet grin. 

"I know they won't, but it was just nagging at me." She smiles bashfully and places the candle back with the others. 

Natasha glances over at Andrei and can't help but smile. He's wearing an old Christmas sweater she knit for him back in their freshman year. It's definitely not her best work, but it's still charming. It has a lopsided pattern with equally lopsided bold green letters reading "I'm a gift". She wears a newly knitted sweater with a significantly less lopsided pattern and letters reading "Sleigh queen!"

Andrei has finally placed his snow globe perfectly and has started searching for the mistletoe. Finally he pulled out the fake plant and made his way over to a hook that was conveniently placed on the ceiling, probably from previous students putting up decorations. He gets up on his tip toes and hangs up the mistletoe. Natasha prances over to him confidently with a sly smirk plastered on her face.

She stands right up against Andrei and says "Oops, looks like we're both under the mistletoe... guess we have to kiss!" Her smirk is evident in her speech. 

Andrei looks fondly at her and leans down and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Natasha wraps her arms around him and snuggles her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the woody scent of his cologne.

"Anyway, lets get back to work. Don't want our friends to come over to an undecorated dorm!" 

\--------

Andrei wipes a bead of sweat from his brow and steps back to admire the fully decorated Christmas tree in all of its glory. 

"Well, looks like we're done! Let's see what time it i- OH GOD." His watch read 4:11. "Hey, sweetheart?" Andrei asked timidly. 

"Yes?" Natasha responded, her words were laced with confusion.

"Yeah, uhh, what time are they supposed to be here?" he asked. 

"Um, 4:30?" She responded still confused about why Andrei brought it up. 

"Yeah, it's 4:11" Andrei could see the color drain from Natasha's face. "Wait, but we haven't even started dinner yet..." Andrei grabbed her by the shoulders. "Exactly."


	2. Dolokhov and Anatole

"Ugh get up Tolya." Dolokhov gave him another shove. Anatole raised a hand and attempted to wave him away. Fyodor strongly gripped his hand and yanked on his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_ Fedya, that hurts." Dolokhov let out a drawn out sigh and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have to do this if you would get up." He let his arm drop.

"Ugh, I feel like shit. What time is it?" Anatole sat up and ran a hand through his hair while looking up at Dolokhov. "It's 3:23." Dolokhov said while internally cheering for finally waking up his sleeping beauty. 

"Well, at least I have time to get ready." He threw his blankets off of himself and immediately headed to the bathroom. 

Dolokhov pulled out his phone and opened up his messaging app.

_Fedya: Finally fuckin woke him up_  
_Pierre: That's nice. How long do you think it'll take him to get ready?_  
_Fedya: I dunno, an hour maybe_  
_Pierre: Well, see you at the party._  
_Fedya: See ya_

Dolokhov decided that he should probably get ready himself. He spent most of the morning making some food to bring to the party, along with running to the store to get one of those big bags filled with plastic cups. 

He threw on a white button up and a black coat with brown and black fur trim, and for his trousers, he just put on some black jeans.

 _"Combing your hair is for pussies..."_ Dolokhov muttered to himself while putting on a cap. He pushed his sleeve back to reveal his watch. "Ugh it's already 3:40" 

He banged his fist on the bathroom door like he had some vendetta against it. "Get out sleeping beauty, I need to piss." The door was suddenly thrown open and it nearly hit him dead in the face. A perfectly groomed but nude Anatole strolled out of the bathroom, and like any normal person, he stared intently at Anatole's ass for a solid 10 seconds. 

Then reality hit him like a semi and he went into the bathroom. 

Anatole had already dressed in his underwear and a white sweatshirt but was undeniably struggling over which pants he was going to wear. "Hmm..." He was torn between a pair of dark grey trousers and black ones. He eventually opted for the grey ones. They fit snug around his legs and complimented his form quite nicely. 

"Are you done pissing?" Anatole asked as he glanced up to a clock reading 4:02

"Yeah, yeah, one minute..." Dolokhov stepped out of the bathroom while shake drying his hands. "Ugh, you're getting water everywhere." Dolokhov looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Fine." Dolokhov proceeded to wipe his hands on Anatole's arms. "You happy now?"

"If I didn't love you you'd be dead where you stand." And with that Anatole flashed a smile and walked to the bed. He flopped down and pulled out his phone. 

_Tolya: Hey sis r u ready yet?_  
_Helene: Totes bro_  
_Tolya: What did you make for the party :0_  
_Helene: Store bought cookies_  
_Tolya: nice_  
_Helene: Yep_  
_Tolya: Okay this is getting awkward see ya at the party sis_  
_Helene: See ya_

\-------

"Anatole!" Suddenly Anatole was thrown back into consciousness having seemingly dozed off at some point 

"Huh???" a very dazed Anatole sat up and wiped a small dribble of drool from the corner of his mouth. "Waz happenin'?" He said, still only half awake. 

"It's 4:25, we're gonna be leaving soon." Dolokhov sighed and gently shook his head, but he couldn't help stop the smile that was plastered across his face. God, Anatole is a bit ditzy all of the time, but at least he's charming. 

"Oh god. Let me fix my hair real quick..." Anatole quickly stood up and dashed to the bathroom. 

Dolokhov took out his phone again and decided to text Andrei that they were about to be over. 

_Fedya: Hey Andrei we're gonna be over in a sec_  
_Andrei: Like "We're actively heading there" in a sec or "Anatole is still getting ready but hopefully he's almost done" in a sec_  
_Fedya: Sadly it's the latter_  
_Andrei: rip man guess I'll see ya at the party_  
_Fedya: Deuces_

Dolokhov slipped his phone into his pocket and checked his watch which read 4:35. Damn. "Hey Tolya, we're running late." 

"WHAT?" Anatole peaked his head out of the bathroom. "The hell do you mean "what" you took like 30 years getting ready." He scoffed but tried to make it obvious that he was just messing around. 

Anatole stepped out of the bathroom with freshly groomed hair, which will probably get messed up later seeing how these parties usually go. "Well, there's no point in messing around in here, lets get goin'" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut me some slack guys, I haven't written since my French French Wars of Religion essay, also comments make me write faster :-]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the first chapter being so short, but it was just to set the scene and to let you get a feel of my writing style, and I will update later on today with a new chapter, btw... comments make me write faster!


End file.
